Digimon Pie
by evil-punk-angel
Summary: Bueno, ya se imaginarán que contiene la historia, si vieron American Pie: La primera vez: humor, adolescentes calenturientos, sexo, nuevos personajes, amor, etc...
1. Un pequeño accidente

"DIGIMON PIE"  
  
LA PRIMERA VEZ  
  
Capítulo 1: "Un pequeño accidente"  
  
En el tranquilo poblado de Odaiba, Japón, Taichi Kamiya; a sus 16 años, está bastante entretenido viendo algo...  
  
Tai: ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! T.V.: OOOOhhh, mas, Oh... Tai: ¡Sí!... Demonios... (ve su mano) Kari: (tocando la puerta) ¡Tai! ¡Abre! Tai: ...Nnnooo puedooo... Kari: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Tai: Nada, nada...  
  
Kari abre la puerta y ve a Tai con los pantalones abajo y apenas se estaba subiendo los boxers. Tai se sonrojó de inmediato cuando vio a Kari entrar.  
  
Tai: Hola... jejejeeee... Kari: (molesta) Aggghh... que asco... Tai:No, Kari... yo...  
  
Kari se dio la vuelta molesta y salió de la recámara. Tai apagó la videocasetera y la televisión y se salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el baño y se empezó a lavar las manos.  
  
Tai:aaaah...(suspira) Kari: Oye, Tai... ¡¡por andar viendo porquerías se te está olvidando que tienes que ir a la tienda!! TAI: ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya voy!  
  
Tai salió del baño, se fue hacia la puerta y se salió. Tai comenzó a caminar hacia abajo rápidamente. Y se detuvo cuando escuchó un portazo y recordó que se le había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su casa.  
  
Tai(murmurando) Ah, Kari...  
  
Tai caminó pór la calle hasta llegar a la tienda, compró todo lo necesario e incluso se acercó a la sección de revistas para buscar hentai, pero no encontró nada. Mientras caminaba distraidamente chocó con una chica.  
  
Tai: perdón, no te ví Chica: no importa  
  
Tai caminó pór la calle hasta llegar a la tienda, compró todo lo necesario e incluso se acercó a la sección de revistas para buscar hentai, pero no encontró nada. Mientras caminaba distraidamente fuera de la tienda, con sus bolsas de compras, chocó con una chica.  
  
Tai: perdón, no te ví Chica: no importa  
  
Tai la miró de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño, traía pulseras de estoeroles, un collar de picos y estaba vestida de negro. Sus ojos eran azules y le pareció bastante bonita.  
  
Chica: Mmm ¿algún problema? Tai: No, emmm... ¿Cómo te llamas? Chica: Satsuki Tai:Ah, bueno, es que... me pareciste conocida. Satsuki: Bueno y tú eres... Tai: Taichi... pero puedes decirme Tai Satsuki: Vaya, que amable eres, es mi segundo día en esta ciudad, mañana entro a la escuela... Tai:¿A cual? Si se puede saber... Satsuki: Al colegio Odaiba Tai: Oye, yo voy ahí! Satsuki: Es curioso... bueno ya me tengo que ir a mi casa... Tai: ¿Te acompaño? Satsuki: Bueno gracias, no vivo muy lejos. Tai: Ajá  
  
Tai y Satsuki caminaron juntos hasta unos edificios, que a Tai le parecieron bastante familiares...  
  
Satsuki: Bueno, ya me voy, adiós Tai: Si, nos vemos mañana  
  
De pronto Tai recordó esa familiaridad... Se trataba de los edificios donde vivía Matt Ishida. 


	2. En la escuela

Capítulo 2- En la escuela...  
  
Eran las 6:05 a.m. y el despertador sonó. Tai abrió los ojos lentamente y se levantó. Su primer pensamiento fue: Satsuki, tal vez no podía esperar a verla en la escuela, eso lo motivó para apurarse. Se vistió, se arregló y desayunó rápidamente. Kari lo notó.  
  
Kari: Tai, ¿te pasa algo malo? Tai: No, hermanita, estoy de maravilla, de hecho tengo ganas de irme ya Kari: Bueno... (pensando)... será que está enamorado.... ¬¬U  
  
Tai se lavó los dientes rápido y se fue corriendo a la escuela. Al llegar ahí buscó desesperadamente a Satsuki, pero no la encontró. Subió a su salón y vió a Matt arreglando su mochila.  
  
Tai: Hola Matt Matt: Hola Tai, te ves muy apurado... Tai: Si, es que estoy buscando a alguien... Matt: Ah, si, ¿a quién? Tai: A una chica que se llama Satsuki...(mueve la cabeza) Matt: Aha... (se rasca la cabeza)...bueno yo conozco a una Satsuki... Tai: ¿La conoces? Es una chica de cabello corto color castaño y... Matt:...tiene ojos azules, es delgada, bonita... Tai: Ah, si la conoces... Matt: Vive por mi casa, su papá es amigo de mi papá Tai: Ya veo... (pensando) entonces Matt si la ha visto...bueno... y ¿has platicado con ella? Matt: Sí, es buena onda Tai: ¡Chin...! Ya llegó el director Matt: ¿Eh?  
  
El director Tamaki llegó al salón de clases, en ese momento todos se sentaron y lo miraron fijamente.  
  
Director: Buenos días, muchachos. He venido hasta aquí para presentarles a su nueva compañera... Tai: (Pensando) Es ella, tiene que... Director:...Satsuki Kikuchi....  
  
Satsuki entró al salón lentamente, estaba algo nerviosa y se paró enfrente del pizarrón.  
  
Director: Preséntese, señorita Satsuki: Hola... bueno me llamo Satsuki Kikuchi, tengo 15 años y vengo de Osaka. Me gusta la música y tocar el bajo... Director: Bueno, Satsuki, bienvenida Satsuki: (sonrojada) Si, Gracias...  
  
Detrás del director estaba la maestra Aoi, y ella le indicó que se sentara junto a Sora Takenouchi.  
  
Sora: Hola, Soy Sora Takenouchi Satsuki: Hola  
  
Tai y Matt voltearon a verla y la saludaron también, Satsuki les devolvió el saludo. Sora los miró y se preguntó cómo los había conocido.  
  
La clase con la Maestra Aoi continuó, y así todas las aburridas clases hasta la hora de recreo. Todos los alumnos salieron disparados. Sora, Satsuki, Matt y Tai eran los últimos en el salón. Matt y Tai se acercaron a ellas.  
  
Matt: Oigan, nos vemos en las bancas. Tai: Si, nos vemos.  
  
Satsuki y Sora salieron del salón.  
  
Sora: Oye, tu... ¿cómo los conoces? Satsuki: Ah, pues a Matt lo conozco ´por que vivimos en el mismo edificio y a Tai porque ayer me acompañó a mi casa... Sora: Ah, ok...  
  
Mientras tanto Tai y Matt iban caminando.  
  
Tai: Ah,ayer me pasó algo horrible ... Matt: Pues cuenta... Tai: Pues... ¿ves el video que me prestaste? Matt: Ah si, el que te dije que está bueno, ¿no?(le cierra el ojo) Tai: Si, Kari me cachó viéndolo... y peor... me vió casi en pleno apogeo... ya estaba terminando... pero... Matt: Ya ves, por cerdo... ajajajaja... Tai: Si... ja... Hubieras visto la cara de Kari... pero fue muy vergonzoso...  
  
En ese momento Sora y Satsuki se acercaban hacia ellos.  
  
Sora: Hola Tai, Hola Matt Tai: Hola Sora... ¿qué hacian? Sora: Le enseñé la escuela a Satsuki Tai: Ah, si Matt: Oye, Satsuki, ¿te gustó la escuela? Satsuki: Sí Tai: Me da gusto que estés aquí... Matt: Lo mismo digo Satsuki: Gracias  
  
En ese momento a Satsuki se le cayó la moneda que traía en la mano, y cuando se agachó a recogerla, Matt y Tai le vieron el trasero atentamente.  
  
Tai: :o(pensando) Ooooh... guaaau... Matt: :o(pensando) Eso sí es bueno.... Sora: ¬¬U (pensando) Ya se pusieron "felices"  
  
Satsuki se levantó rápidamente y miró las caras de idiotas que traían Matt y Tai.  
  
Satsuki: ¿Qué? Matt: Ah, nada Tai: Voy al baño Matt: Yo también...  
  
Tai y Matt se fueron al baño, Satsuki y Sora los vieron alejarse.  
  
Sora: Aaah, empiezo a sospechar acerca de su orientación sexual... Satsuki: ja... pues sí tal vez se gusten entre ellos... jajaja Sora: Si, se van al baño muy juntitos... Las 2: jajajaja....  
  
Tai y Matt entraron al baño y se pusieron a hacer en los urinales.  
  
Tai: Oye, se vió medio raro eso de que se nos ocurrió ir al baño juntos, van a pensar que somos gays... Matt: Ah, si, Tai de seguro me gustas Tai: Si tu también Matt... ajajajajajajaj Matt: Bueno, la neta es que soy heterosexual 100% y para demostrarlo, te puedo decir que Satsuki está muuuy bien... Tai: Sí, eso es seguro Matt: Si, este tipo ya se estaba poniendo feliz (ve hacia abajo) Tai: Si ya lo creo  
  
En ese momento, ya cuando se estaban saliendo del baño, Tai sintió algo en su pantalón y bajó su mirada.  
  
Tai: Oh, no... Matt:... ¿Qué?... (ve a Tai de abajo hacia arriba) ajajajajajajaja!!! Tai: Cállate... Matt: jajaja... se puso feliz(suena el timbre) Tai: ¡Chin! ¡El timbre! Matt: Vámonos ya, luego se te pasa...después de todo no se nota Tai: ja... (pensando) Qué gran imbécil...  
  
Los dos corrieron al salón, por suerte todavía no llegaba el maestro. Todos estaban platicando, Sora y Satsuki estaban sentadas y los miraron.  
  
Sora: Vaya, se apuraron Tai: Sí... ja  
  
Sora y Tai se miraban atentamente. Y entonces llegó el Maestro Yoshida con su cara malhumorada, les ordenó a todos que se callaran y que pusieran atención. Las horas eran largas y aburridas en el salón de clases, hasta que llegó la esperada salida y todos corrieron hacia fuera.  
  
Satsuki, Tai y Sora se despidieron. Matt llegó corriendo desesperadamente y le ofreció a Satsuki acompañarla a su casa. 


	3. ¿Atracción mutua?

Capítulo 3: ¿Atracción Mutua?  
  
Matt y Satsuki se fueron caminando juntos, mientras Tai y Sora los observaban alejarse lentamente.  
  
Sora: Ah, bueno Tai ya me tengo que ir, Nos vemos mañana  
  
Tai: Bueno, Sora, Bye! (Matt se salió con la suya... maldito desgraciado...)  
  
Mientras tanto Matt y Satsuki iban platicando.  
  
Satsuki: Vaya, pensé que iba a ser un día espantoso y la verdad no estuvo tan mal... por suerte ya los conocía a Tai y a ti...  
  
Matt: ...Si... (Tengo que preguntarle si quiere salir... vamos, Matt...)  
  
Matt se quedó un momento parado, pensando y viendo hacia el suelo atentamente. Satsuki lo miró y se le acercó.  
  
Satsuki: ¿Matt?  
  
Matt: ¡Ah! ¡Satsuki!  
  
Satsuki: Vaya, parece como si tu mente se hubiera quedado en otro lugar...  
  
Matt: Ja, estaba "divagando"  
  
Satsuki: Bueno, al parecer ya casi llegamos  
  
Matt: Bueno, oye... emmm...  
  
Satsuki: ¿Qué?  
  
Matt: ¿Oye tienes pensado hacer algo el viernes?  
  
Satsuki: No, la verdad no  
  
Matt: Oye, es que... emm... tengo dos boletos para ir al cine y...  
  
Satsuki: (¡¿Me está invitando a salir?!)  
  
Matt: ...Bueno tu sabes...¿quieres venir?  
  
Satsuki: Bueno, tengo que preguntar, lo más seguro es que sí... (Bien!)  
  
Matt: Bueno, si quieres invitamos a Tai y a Sora...  
  
Satsuki: Bueno, mañana les decimos  
  
Matt: Ok!  
  
Los 2 se despidieron y se fueron a sus departamentos. Matt brincoteaba de felicidad y Satsuki sonreía constantemente.  
  
Al llegar Matt a su departamento vió una nota en la mesa de la cocina, era de su papá y al parecer no iba a llegar hasta en la noche. Matt caminó hasta la sala y prendió la tele; estaba un video musical de Blink 182; llamado: "First Date".  
  
T.V.: "...In the car , I just can´t wait, to pick you up on our very first date ..."  
  
Matt: Esa canción me gusta mucho... me hace pensar en Satsuki...  
  
Mientras tanto, en el video, se podía ver como uno de los integrantes de Blink besaba a una chica apasionadamente.  
  
Matt: Guaaauu... (ojalá fuéramos Satsuki y yo...)  
  
Matt no podía quitarse a Satsuki de la mente, sin embargo estaba solo, totalmente solo en su casa, lo que lo llevó a la idea de "divertirse" un rato.  
  
Matt fue a su cuarto y sacó sus revistas porno que estaban escondidas debajo de su cama y un video que tenía el título de: "Chicas Ardientes en acción". Matt sonrió y se fue directo a la sala.  
  
Matt: Voy a aprovechar el rato, mmmmm, ¡Que empiece la acción!  
  
Matt miraba sus revistas y veía el video que apenas estaba comenzando y justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse excitado y bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones. El teléfono sonó y Matt pausó el video. Y contestó rápidamente.  
  
Matt: ¿Si? ¿Bueno?  
  
Tai: ¿Matt? ¡Te tengo un notición!  
  
Matt: ¿Qué? Ah! Ya sé... lo hiciste con un travesti... jajajajaja  
  
Tai: No, imbécil, mis papás se van de viaje... ¡mañana temprano, como a las 5 de la mañana!  
  
Matt: Pues que chido y ¿por qué tanta emoción?  
  
Tai: Es que... les hablé a Iori, a Seiya y a Tatsumaru... para que acepten venir a mi casa para hacer una reunión....  
  
Matt: Oye, Tai... me estás asustando... ¿acaso piensas hacer una orgía?  
  
Tai: No, que asco, yo me refiero a una reunión donde veamos películas... ya sabes de cuales...  
  
Matt: Ok, ¿cuándo vamos para allá?  
  
Tai: ¡Mañana!  
  
Matt: Ok, mañana jueves, pero que onda con tu hermana?  
  
Tai: No hay bronca; creo que va a ir a hacer un proyecto en casa de una amiga...  
  
Matt: Ok, bueno, bye...  
  
Tai: bye....  
  
Matt se sentó de nuevo en el sillón de la sala, pero entonces ya se le habían quitado las ganas de "chaquetearse" y se llevó todas sus porquerías a su recámara. Entonces tuvo la idea de marcar el teléfono de Satsuki. Lleno de nervios marcó lentamente y tomó el teléfono.  
  
Mientras tanto Satsuki estaba en su cuarto viendo la televisión, y de pronto sonó el teléfono.  
  
Satsuki: ¿Bueno?  
  
Matt: Hola, Satsuki, ¿qué haces?  
  
Satsuki: Ah! Hola Matt! Pues estoy en mi cuarto viendo la tele...  
  
Matt: Ah, bueno, pues te hablaba para preguntarte si ya sabes si vas a poder ir al cine.  
  
Satsuki: Si, si voy a poder  
  
Matt: Pues me da mucho gusto que si puedas ir... (pensando)¡Si, ya la hice!  
  
Satsuki: Bueno, ¿y crees que Tai y Sora quieran ir?  
  
Matt: Claro, sobretodo por que sospecho que se gustan entre ellos  
  
Satsuki: Si, tal vez...  
  
Matt: Oye, que mañana te vas a ir con Sora?  
  
Matt y Satsuki platicaron de muchas cosas; de música, de hobbies, de la ciudad y de sus amigos.  
  
Satsuki:... Ah! Entonces Tai, Sora y tú ya se conocen de hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Matt: Si, y Sora y Tai siempre se han gustado...  
  
Satsuki: Ah, bueno, oye me acaban de decir que ya me tengo que ir...  
  
Matt: Bueno, nos vemos mañana, bye!  
  
Satsuki: Si! Bye!  
  
.........  
  
Al colgar, Matt y Satsuki tenían unas grandes sonrisas en los labios y estaban un poco sonrojados... Al parecer se trata de una atracción mutua... 


	4. Una reunión vergonzosa

**Capítulo 4: Una reunión vergonzosa**

Era Jueves en la mañana y Tai despertó repentinamente gracias a un grito, que al parecer Kari lo había provocado.

Kari: ¡TAAAAAAAAAAI! ¡¡¡YA LEVÁNTATEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Tai: Hummh... ¿que chin...? (mira el reloj) ¡Ah! ¡Chin... las 6:20!

Kari: ¡Apúrate o no vas a llegar!

Tai se vistió de volada y se lavó los dientes y no probó el pan francés que había cocinado Kari; entonces los 2; Tai y Kari salieron corriendo de su casa.

Kari: ¿Cerraste la puerta, no?

Tai: Si! Apúrate!

Tai y Kari corrieron a la escuela; Kari aún estaba a tiempo, pero Tai estaba a punto de recibir un retardo. Tai corrió hacia su salón de clases, en el cual, afortunadamente el maestro aun no llegaba. Cuando Tai iba entrando vio a Iori Kasegawa, Tatsumaru Omura,

Seiya Ikeda y Matt. Ellos lo miraron también y fueron directo hacia Tai.

Tatsumaru: ¿Qué onda Tai?... Entonces hoy nos vamos a echar un maratón de películas porno en tu casa?

Tai: Sí... pero... sshh, no te vayan a oir

Iori:...Yo traje algunas...

Seiya: Yo también, pero sería bueno comprar botanas...

Matt: Sí, ok... esto va a ser genial

Matt volteó la mirada y vió que Satsuki estaba entrando al salón muy apurada. Matt fue de inmediato a saludarla.

Matt: Ahora vengo...

Iori: Vaya, parece que Romeo ya encontró a su Julieta...

Tai: Ajá, que bueno... (maldito sea Matt, ya me la ganó... pero todavía hay más peces en el mar...)

Matt: ¡Hola Satsuki!

Satsuki: Ah, ¡hola Matt!

Matt: Oye, ¿no viste al "viejo" Yoshida?

Satsuki: No, yo creo ni va a venir... ojalá...

Matt:...Si...oye...

Satsuki: ¿qué?

Matt. Nada, luego te digo

En ese momento Tamaki entró al salón y anunció que el maestro Yoshida no se iba a presentar y en su lugar la Dra. Amano iba a dar una clase de sexualidad. Tamaki salió del salón y la doctora llegó a presentarse.

Dra. Amano: Buenos días, muchachos, ni nombre es Yumiko Amano y les voy a impartir una clase de sexualidad. Sé que ustedes, a su edad tienen dudas acerca del tema y mi deber es aclararles todas esas dudas; voy a platicar un rato con ustedes y luego me dicen sus dudas, ¿ok?

La clase comenzó, y a pesar de que en otros años ya se había dado alguna así, la doctora la daba de una forma muy amena y agradable. Pero Matt, Tai y los otros se preguntaban constantemente que sería la primera vez, sentir lo que es tener sexo realmente.

Matt y Tai, sentían una extraña sensación dentro de ellos, cuando la doctora mencionaba la palabra; "penetración". Tai y Matt sabían que nunca habían penetrado algo... ¿Qué tan extraño podría ser?, ¿qué tan placentero? O... ¿qué sentiría una chica cuando es penetrada? Las constantes preguntas en sus mentes eran inquietantes, pero a la vez extrañamente excitantes. De inmediato Matt miró a Satsuki; la miro pensando en que se sentiría tener sexo con ella, en ese momento, Satsuki lo volteó a ver también y ambos se sonrojaron; era como si los dos estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

La clases continuaron y la esperada hora de la salida llegó; Matt, Tatsumaru, Iori, Seiya y Tai, estaban afuera de la escuela reunidos en "bolita".

Tatsumaru: Oye, Tai ¿Ya nos vamos contigo?

Tai: Sí

Matt: Yo traigo unas buenas revistas y una película bastante buena...

Tai: Pues que chido, ahora sí vámonos!

Matt: Espérenme tantito, voy a ver a alguien...

Iori: Ah, el amor de Matt...

Tai: Ash... de seguro va a ver a Satsuki...

Matt corrió hacia dónde estaban Satsuki y Sora platicando.

Matt: ¿Oigan, si van a poder ir al cine?

Sora: ¿Al cine?

Satsuki: Acuérdate...

Sora: Ah... pero no voy a poder¿quiénes más van a ir?

Matt: tal vez Tai y yo

Sora: Ah, bueno... es que tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con unos pasteles...

Matt: Ok, bueno nos vemos...

Satsuki: ¡Sí! ¡Bye!

Matt corrió hacia Tai y los demás lo miraron.

Iori: ¿Te le declaraste a Satsuki?

Matt: ¡¿Qué?! (¿... y este cómo sabe?)

Tatsumaru: Ay, no te hagas, Matt; se nota mucho que te gusta...

Matt: No, no le dije nada de eso, ¡ah! Por cierto Tai ¿Vas al cine mañana?

Tai: No creo, mañana tengo que ayudarle a Kari con el quehacer...

Matt: Ah, que mal... (ahora sí, vamos a estar solos Satsuki y yo... ñacañaca)

Tai: Bueno ya, ¡vámonos!

Todos caminaban a casa de Tai, muy emocionados. Cuando llegaron; Tai vió un rrecado de Kari en la mesa que decía:

"Tai:

Me fuí a casa de Yolei a hacer un trabajo. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Kari."

Todos comieron sopas instantáneas y cuando terminaron prendieron la video de la sala y empezaron a ver sus películas.

Tai: ¡Pónganse cómodos, que la función va a empezar!

Matt: Sí, claro, hay que poner la mía primero, ¿va?

Iori: Si está buena, sí

Matt: ¡Claro que lo está!

Tai: Ok, ponemos la de Matt

Matt: Oye, Tai ¿me perdonas si ensucio tu sillón?

Tai: Si, ja... pero tú lo limpias con la lengua, wey!

Matt:... y tú me ayudas, ¿no?

Iori: Ya cállense, ¡va a empezar!

Así, pasaron el rato; excitándose cada vez más. Todos estaban embobados viendo las películas; que sólo los hacían sentir ganas de "chaquetearse", y de hecho hubo alguien que ya no aguantaba las ganas...

Tai: Oigan, ya no aguanto... si me permiten... (se baja el cierre del pantalón)

Matt: ¡Oye; no queremos ver tus miserias aquí!

Iori:...Yo tampoco aguanto mucho...

Tatsumaru:... No yo...

Seiya:... No....

Matt: ...Ah, no, es imposible...

Entonces todos comenzaron a "chaquetearse" estaban tan excitados, que no se percataban de nada. Mientras tanto Kari, Yolei, Sora y Satsuki (se encontraron en el camino) iban acercándose al edificio de Tai.

Y mientras tanto en el departamento:

T.V.: Ah, ah........... ¡oh! ¡siii!............. mmmhh.........

Tai: ¡Oh, dios!

Cada uno de ellos estaba en un diferente lugar "chaqueteándose". Mientras que las chicas cada vez se acercaban más al departamento...

Kari: Ah, bueno, gracias por acompañarme

Yolei: ¿Solo esta tu hermano, en tu casa?

Kari: Eso creo...

Las chicas estaban llegando al departamento; todos los que estaban adentro ya estaban terminando de chaquetearse, excepto Tai y Matt; quienes estaban muy excitados. Los demás se dieron cuenta de los ruidos que había.

Iori: Ya terminen, creo que alguien viene...

Matt:...No.... digas idioteces, de seguro son los vecinos...

Tai:...Sí de seguro... son ellos...

Entonces las chicas llegaron, justo ahí; Iori trataba de quitar el video, pero Matt y Tai (que ya habían terminado, pero traían los pantalones abajo) forcejeaban para que Iori no lo quitara; en ese momento, Kari abrió el departamento, el video seguía puesto y Tai y Matt estaban con los pantalones abajo.

Todas: ...........¡Ah!.............Oo

Matt y Tai: ¡NOOOOOO!

Yolei: (sonrojada) Emmm... Kari... yo... ¡yo me voooy!

Sora: Nos vemos, Kari...

Satsuki: Bye, Kari, esto parece una reunión privada...

Kari: Ah... Tai... ¡Eres un asco! ¡Todos son un asco! ¡Quiten esa porquería de inmediatooo!

Tai: Sí, hermanita... (esto no puede ser peor... nos vieron tantas chicas)

Matt: Ah... (no... Satsuki me vió... ahora no va a querer hablarme...)

Todos recogieron el desastre que habían dejado y se fueron sin decir nada. Tai estaba demasiado avergonzado; al igual que todos que, posiblemente, para ellos fue el peor día de su adolescencia.


End file.
